The Time Aubrey Ruined Chloe's One-Night Stand
by awriterofthings
Summary: Aubrey ruins Chloe's one-night stand.


**The Time Aubrey Ruined Chloe's One-Night Stand**

Chloe quietly entered her apartment that she shared with her best friend, Aubrey and pulled the brunette she had met at the club inside with her. "We have to stay quiet," she whispered as she slowly closed the door. The brunette's name was Beca and coincidentally, she attended Barden University as well. Once they slipped into the bedroom, Chloe blindly removed Beca's shirt before attaching their lips together.

Beca kicked off her shoes as they kissed and as she was moved backwards towards Chloe's bed, she felt something sharp press into her foot. "Shit!" She exclaimed in a whisper as she pulled away.

Chloe rushed to turn on the light and looked at the girl. "What? What's wrong?"

"I stepped on something. Sorry."

Chloe spotted the thumb tack on the ground and made an apologetic face. "Sorry, I was hanging pictures on my wall today and dropped a few of these." She picked up the thumb tack and put it on her desk. "What's the damage?"

Beca smirked as she stood up. "I think I'll survive." She leaned forward, claiming Chloe's lips with her own. Chloe moaned into the kiss and reached down to unbutton Beca's jeans. Once they were undone, she pushed them down and Beca stepped out of them. Chloe removed her shirt and her own jeans before kissing Beca again. The two got onto the bed and Beca rolled them over so that she was on top.

Chloe bit her lower lip as Beca trailed kisses along her chest and down to her stomach. As she began getting lost in the way the brunette made her feel, her cell phone began to ring from its place in her jeans' pocket.

Beca stopped kissing Chloe's stomach to look up at her. "Do you want to get that?"

"Not at all," Chloe rushed out before pulling Beca back up to kiss her. Chloe reached up and unclasped Beca's bra and Beca sat up so that she could remove it. She was just about to kiss Chloe again when a knock sounded at the door.

"Chloe?" a teary-sounding voice called out. "Are you up?" A sniffle followed.

"Yeah, one second!" Chloe called praying to all that was holy that Aubrey wouldn't open the door. "Sorry," she whispered to Beca as the brunette rolled off of her. She quickly got dressed in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt before switching the light off and then slipping out of her room. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Greg and I broke up," Aubrey sniffled. "It was for the best because we wanted different things and I needed someone willing to go through my life adventures with me but it still sucks, you know?"

Chloe pulled Aubrey into a hug. "That's horrible sweetie. Do you want to talk about it?" _Please say no. _

"No," Aubrey replied. "Can we just watch the discovery channel for a bit?"

_Damn. _"Of course. Just give me a minute. I'll join you in the living room."

Aubrey nodded and pulled out of the hug before heading into the living room. Chloe quickly slipped back into her room and turned the light on seeing Beca under the bed sheets now.

"Everything okay?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, it's just my roommate. She's going through a break-up. Can you give me a few minutes?"

"I can go if you want me to," Beca offered as she moved to get up.

"No, stay." Chloe stopped Beca from getting up and gave her a thorough kiss. "I definitely want you to stay. I just need a few minutes. She'll watch TV for like fifteen minutes and then fall asleep on the couch."

Beca grinned. "Okay, I'll wait here."

Chloe kissed the brunette again before heading back out into the living room. Beca shook her head with a smirk plastered on her face before leaning over the bed to get her phone from her jeans. She would just play games on her phone to keep herself preoccupied.

* * *

Twenty minutes had gone by and Aubrey had finally fallen asleep. Chloe slowly got up from the couch and eagerly made her way back to her bedroom. Once inside, she found Beca on her bed, playing a game on her phone.

"Sorry," Chloe said, sheepishly. "Do you still want to…" she gestured towards the bed.

Beca chuckled as she set her phone down. "Come here."

Chloe removed all of her clothes before she flipped the light off and made her way to the bed. She slid under the sheet and Beca moved on top of her. The two kissed passionately and Chloe let out a light moan as Beca's thigh pushed into her. As two carried on kissing and grinding into each other, neither heard the room door open.

"Chlo," Aubrey whispered.

Both women froze and Chloe mentally cursed herself for not locking her room door.

"Can I sleep in here with you tonight?" Aubrey asked as moved towards the bed. She tripped on a shirt and rolled her eyes. "You really need to throw your clothes in your hamper." She got onto the bed and nudged Chloe. "Scoot over a bit."

"Um, Bree," Chloe began, realizing that Aubrey hadn't noticed what she had walked in on. "How about we sleep in your room?"

"Here's fine," Aubrey said. "Come on, Chlo. Scoot over."

"I'm kind of on top of her, which is making it really hard for her to do that," Beca answered.

Chloe was sure that Aubrey's eyes were comically wide as she heard her best friend screech and jump out of the bed. "Ew, ew, ew! Gross! Are you seriously having sex right now?" Before Chloe could say anything else, Aubrey left the room in a hurry, slamming the door as she did so.

"So I guess tonight's a bust?" Beca asked, amused.

"This isn't funny," Chloe said, trying not to laugh. "I really wanted to-,"

"Don't say it," Beca said. "It'll probably turn me on even more." She kissed the redhead gently on the lips before moving off of her. "I should get going."

Chloe sighed and got up to turn the lights on. "Yeah, but maybe we can exchange numbers and try this again."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Beca replied.

After exchanging numbers, the two got dressed and Chloe walked Beca to the front door. "Really sorry about everything," Chloe said.

"I think maybe this is a sign," Beca replied.

Chloe frowned, not liking how that sounded. "What kind of sign?"

"That I should take you out on a date," Beca replied. "I mean… if you're interested."

Chloe leaned forward and kissed Beca, letting her lips linger for a few seconds. "I'm interested."

Beca smiled, happily. "Tomorrow, then?"

"Okay," Chloe replied. "Tomorrow."

"Awesome." Beca kissed Chloe again before slipping out of the apartment.

Chloe let out a content sigh before locking up and heading towards Aubrey's room to do damage control. She was sure the blonde was too scarred by what happened to even think of her ex, so she was glad that she had at least helped with that.


End file.
